Di Ujung Malam
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata—dan waktu yang terus berjalan. [Untuk #14OFSHE: Black]. Edo Period. AU.
**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya  tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **DI UJUNG MALAM**

—didedikasikan untuk # **14OFSHE** : One and Forever SasuHina Event—

Prompt: Black

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wajah sendu.

Wajah penikmat kesengsaraan.

Suara kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu, berkali-kali terdengar. Mengetuk-ngetuk lagi. Seseorang baru saja terbuai, membuat jari-jemarinya menekan tiap-tiap tuts piano. Suara indah melodi ketenangan ikut meramaikan dinginnya malam. Gaun perempuan yang kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai itu kini berkibas, mengikuti gerak lembut pemiliknya. Berputar-putar barang sejenak, kemudian berlutut di lantai, kepala menunduk dalam-dalam.

Beberapa helai rambut jatuh ke dahi, beberapa helai rambut itu kali ini membuat lelaki yang duduk nyaman di depan piano merasa tertarik—tertarik dan berpikir betapa semakin indah, semakin menakjubkan. Seketika ia larut dalam rasa asing yang menggelitik.

 _Aku selalu berpikir, pernikahanku denganmu adalah klimaks paling buruk dalam skenario hidupku. Kau tidak seperti lelaki yang aku bayangkan setiap kali aku hendak tidur—lelaki yang haus akan kebebasan dan memiliki jiwa liar sang petualang! Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlalu lurus dan membosankan._

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah dikatai demikian—selain, tentu saja, oleh perempuan yang kini menari begitu anggun di depannya, perempuan yang pagi tadi resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia tidak marah. Ia tidak pernah marah. Barangkali justru kata-kata si perempuan memang benar adanya. Ia terlalu lurus dan membosankan, sama seperti kebanyakan penerus bangsawan.

 _Lurus dan membosankan_.

Dua kata sifat itu tampaknya terus-menerus bercokol dalam kepalanya. Membuat ia merasa tidak lebih dari sekadar lelaki biasa yang banyak ditemui di pintu luar gerbang. Sasuke tidak menemukan adanya perbedaan selain strata sosial. Mereka sama lelaki. Kata-kata dari perempuan berwajah lembut itu rupanya telah menampar Sasuke sedemikian kuat.

 _Pernahkah terpikir dalam benakmu—walau sekali saja—menembak burung liar di hutan hanya ditemani kuda tanpa pengawal?_

Hyuuga Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Tapi ketika bicara, kalimatnya selalu sukses menyentil Sasuke. Kadang membuat ia begitu jengkel, kadang juga membuat ia berpikir lebih dalam. Sasuke seketika merasa pernikahan antar-bangsawan kali ini mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak ada kecocokan. Ia bukan lelaki ideal yang diinginkan Hinata, meski Hinata kurang-lebih adalah perempuan yang didambakan olehnya.

Tentu saja, hal semacam itu tak bisa dijadikan dasar untuk membangun hubungan pernikahan yang harmonis—kecuali hanya untuk bisnis.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Benar juga. Memangnya apa lagi yang menjadi dasar pernikahan antar-bangsawan selain bisnis? Semua dilakukan demi menunjang marga Uchiha di masa depan. Semua demi strata sosial.

 _Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka titah padaku, tapi aku selalu melakukannya. Mereka memintaku untuk menguasai berbagai bahasa, maka aku akan menguasainya. Mereka memintaku untuk belajar menari balet romantik, maka aku akan menjadi ahlinya. Mereka memintaku untuk menjadi cantik dan anggun, maka aku akan begitu! Apakah yang demikian itu merupakan hakikat menjadi penerus bangsawan?_

Sasuke tidak tahu, melihat Hinata yang semakin hanyut dalam gerakan-gerakan lembutnya membuat ia kembali teringat pada dialog-dialog kritis pada sore di dekat jendela beberapa jam lalu. Dialog yang dia lakukan bersama Hinata. Perdebatan. Perbedaan pendapat.

 _Mereka hanya ingin melihatku sempurna. Mereka ingin aku sempurna di mata para bangsawan, mereka ingin aku begitu agar aku dipersunting oleh kaum bangsawan sepertimu. Dan …_ voila _! Lihatlah aku sekarang. Kau mendapatkanku, aku mendapatkanmu. Tapi_ _ **kita**_ _tidak mendapatkan apa-apa._

Hinata menatapnya. Mata ametis itu tampak sayu. Lengkung bibirnya menampilkan kesedihan tiada tara. Bibir itu, satu kali pun, Sasuke tidak pernah mencoba menyentuhnya—meski saat ini ia begitu ingin.

 _Apa yang kau lihat dariku? Bagaimana caramu melihat lelaki yang lurus dan membosankan ini. Aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah sebegitu ingin kau dipersunting oleh lelaki bebas dan liar seperti apa yang selalu tersirat dalam imajimu itu._

Jari-jemari tak mampu berhenti. Mereka terus menekan tuts-tuts. Hinata hanyut. Sasuke hanyut. Keduanya hanyut dan nyaris tenggelam. Malam tak pernah bersenandung sebegini merdu. Ia memejamkan mata, kepala bergerak sesuai nada. Hinata melakukan hal serupa, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya bergerak seirama.

Barangkali hanya malam ini mereka begitu serasi.

 _Tahukah kau, Hinata, apa yang ada dalam benakku tatkala mereka ingin aku menikah denganmu—dengan perempuan Hyuuga yang bahkan satu kali pun dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah melihatnya._

Detik merambat lambat.

 _Apa_?

Angin tak pernah terasa selembut ini.

 _Aku ingin mati._

Kala itu, Hinata menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Sasuke tertawa, tawa yang samar-samar terdengar seperti merintih.

 _Aku ingin mati karena lagi-lagi aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menentang mereka. Aku ingin menjadi penyair, mereka menuntutku untuk menjadi pianis. Aku ingin bebas—aku ingin menjadi lelaki yang kau idamkan itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Inilah aku, aku lurus dan membosankan, seperti ucapmu._

Sasuke tahu Hinata menahan napas, seakan menanti episode baru dalam hidupnya yang terlalu tenang.

 _Tapi, Hinata, kau harus tahu, aku selalu berpikir, barangkali—walau harapan semacam ini sedikit sekali kemungkinannya—menikah denganmu akan membawaku pada kebebasan._

Hinata masih menari dengan anggun saat Sasuke larut dalam masa kilas-balik.

 _Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke._

Satu tarikan napas.

 _Kau mengerti. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud._

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba terbit, begitu tipis namun mengandung arti dalam.

 _Akhir bahagia tidak berarti kau bahagia selamanya. Begitu pula dengan akhir pilu, kau tidak melulu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sekarang, coba, bercerminlah. Lihat dirimu. Lihat lebih dalam lagi. Sebelum ini kau bukan apa-apa, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau hanya bayi tak berdaya yang menangis yang telanjang yang—yang demi Tuhan, begitu kecil._

 _Kau tidak meminta lahir di keluarga bangsawan. Kau juga tidak meminta lahir sebagai perempuan. Tapi, apalah arti semua itu. Kau tidak perlu melihat di mana kau lahir, di keluarga apa kau hidup, kau hanya perlu melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau barangkali muak dengan segala titah dari keluargamu, tapi bukankah semua titah memuakkan itu membawamu menjadi pribadi yang sekarang ini?_

 _Kau menguasai empat bahasa asing. Kau indah sekali saat menari balet. Kau cerdas—cantik dan anggun. Dari mana semua kelebihan itu lahir? Kau tentu tahu jawabannya. Semua lahir dari apa yang kau anggap bagian dari pilu kehidupan, bagian dari titah-titah keluarga bangsawan yang memuakkan itu._

 _Sekarang … setelah kau melihat dirimu sendiri, maukah kau melihatku, Hinata?_

Sore itu Hinata duduk di kursi hasil ukir kayu jati. Gaunnya menjuntai ke lantai. Kedua lengannya yang tertutupi sarung putih polos tampak bergerak-gerak. Gelisah. Sasuke merasa Hinata mulai menemukan persimpangan di jalan yang perempuan itu lalui.

 _Lihat aku._

Sasuke menuntut.

 _Lihatlah aku, Hinata. Kau dan aku. Kita; pasangan yang dianggap sempurna. Kita menikah. Apa yang tersirat dalam benakmu dan benakku barangkali tidak jauh berbeda; ini akan menjadi klimaks terburuk dalam sejarah hidupmu—maupun hidupku. Tapi kita tentu tidak bisa selamanya beranggapan demikian._

 _Apakah kau ingin selamanya berpikir; ah … hidup ini kejam sekali, menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai! Betapa akhir cerita yang buruk, yang memilukan!_

 _Ini bukan drama opera romatis berbalut tragedi. Tidak ada yang bunuh diri, tidak ada kebodohan-kebodohan yang terus-menerus tak sengaja dilakukan. Tidak ada akhir yang sedih, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia. Sebab, pada hakikatnya, hidup adalah ketika kau merasakan dua hal berlawanan itu; kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa dirimu hidup kalau kau tidak merasakan keduanya?_

Hinata tak pernah memandang Sasuke sebegitu takjub.

 _Aku tahu kau menangkap maksudku, Hinata._

Sasuke tidak perlu memperjelas. Ia yakin Hinata adalah perempuan cerdas yang mampu dengan mudah meraba apa arti di balik kalimatnya. Karena itulah, seusai percakapan itu, Hinata mengatakan suatu hal padanya. Sesuatu yang membawa mereka pada situasi semacam ini.

 _Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang tengah malam nanti? Aku menari untukmu. Kau bermain piano untukku. Kau dan aku. Dengan begitu, dari klimaks yang buruk tentang pernikahan ini, setidaknya kita menemukan kegembiraan._

Wajah sendu.

Wajah penikmat kesengsaraan.

Hinata lagi-lagi menunjukannya. Kakinya menyilang, kedua tangan melambai dan bergerak konstan. Kepala menengadah, memandang langit-langit yang terasa begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau. Kemudian, tubuhnya berputar satu arah, membuat gaunnya berkibar dan terangkat, membentuk piring oval. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan itu.

Hinata menyelesaikan tariannya dengan melengkungkan perut ke belakang, kedua lengan bertemu di atas kepala. Sasuke menuntaskan ketukan jari-jemarinya dari piano dengan nada rendah yang merdu. Waktu merambat lambat namun terasa begitu cepat. Malam sudah hampir berada di penghujungnya.

Keduanya lalu saling memandang. Tak perlu ada kata, mata sudah sepenuhnya bicara.

 _Setelah klimaks masih ada anti-klimaks. Lalu, baru setelah itu akan bertemu akhir._

Lantas seperti apa akhir itu?

Waktu masih berjalan. Waktu terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **(credit title: di ujung malam © payung teduh)**

 **1:46am – 13/4/2016**


End file.
